Play the game
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck Bass it a big time Playboy. Chuck gets a bet to make Blair Waldrof want him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi a new idea. **

* * *

**Play the game.**

Chuck Bass had just put his joint out when Nate came. Nate had his expansive clothes on, that he didn't give a damn about.

Chuck and Nate love hanging out. They had it all, so the like to play games.

Chuck Bass was a playboy and didn't want I girlfriend. This morning Chuck and Nate had History and it was the most boring class ever.

Nate shoved Chuck in the back. Chuck look at him with What- the-fuck-look. Nate point to a brunette with a purple headband, she was sitting in front of the teacher.

Her name is Blair Waldorf and she was Miss. Goodie two shoes. She was proper and polite.

"Bass let´s make a bet?" Nate whisper to him, Chuck didn't mind playing games at all.

"Make Waldorf a real sex-kitty" Nate look smugly at Chuck, with you are never going to make Waldorf do anything und lady-like.

"Nate, what do I get if I win?" Chuck asks. Chuck didn't do things for free and not bets at all.

"My new car and the new penthouse" Chuck like Nate´s car. He had at limo, but Nate´s car was just special.

"What do you want if you win?" Chuck asks Nate calmly.

"Your limo in two months" Chuck shook hands with Nate.

"A deadline is prom" there was two week to prom. Chuck likes to gamble at little.

"You got a deal Nate" Chuck walk out of class to look for Waldorf.

He found her outside on the school fountain, reading a book and totally lost in the book.

Blair Waldorf was quite pretty and like a tiny China doll. Pale with chocolate brown curls, doe like eyes and cheery red lips.

Blair had the blue uniform skirt, cream color blouse and cream tights.

Chuck had never thought she was interesting before, but now there was something over her.

"Waldorf, what are you reading" Chuck remembered always try to look interested in the girl you are trying to seduce.

Blair looks at him with irritation and shut her book and starts to walk away.

Chuck run op to her.

"What do you want Bass" Blair looks impatient.

"I just ask you what you where reading?" Chuck tries to hold his cool. Nate was not going to win this bet.

"How to kill annoying guys" Blair walks way with her head high. Chuck was taken aback by Blair´s wits.

To Waldorf. Chuck had to come up with something more to win her over. Blair was not impressed by Chuck at all.

Only one way of knowing your target is to watch them.

Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Play the game.**

**Chapter 2**

Blair was walking home and looking tired and sad. Chuck saw her walk in to the Waldorf apartment. Chuck went home, but on his way he met Jenny Humphrey she was the only girl Blair talk to at school. Suddenly and idea pops up in his head. I could get Jenny drunk and get her to tell him everything about Blair. Chuck walked near to Jenny. Jenny was talking on her cell; she did not see Chuck coming at all. Jenny looks innocent as Blair. Those two were book nerds. Blair was brainy.

"Hi Humphrey, what do you say to a drink?" Jenny looks up at Chuck. God the playboy, not good, Jenny had heard her gossip about Chuck and his ways. Jenny looks anxious and trembling. What does Bass what with me?

"Bass, I don't drink" Jenny mutters very softly. Chuck knew that, but hopes that her curiosity would make her come with him. Jenny looks a long time at Chuck and decides to go with him. Chuck had know interest in little J. She was sweet, but not a real woman.

"So, Jenny, how long have you know Blair?" Chuck asks casual. Jenny looks surprise over Chuck´s question.

"A long time" Jenny says. Jenny still felt surprised about Chuck´s intensions.

Chuck drinks his Scotch and Jenny her ice-tea- Chuck hope that Jenny would spill her heart out to him. Jenny could tell Chuck was up to something, but Blair could be a pain in the neck sometimes. Jenny had thought about how mien Blair could be sometimes.

"Blair had this affair with the France teacher Mr. Pontmercy" Chuck remembers the French dude. He was very attractive. Most of the girls had swoon for him, know wonder Blair had to. He gave Chuck a hard time.

"What about Mr. France?" Chuck asks coldly.

"Blair fall for him and he left for Paris without a word" Mr. Pontmercy had teach a whole year and suddenly quit his job. Everybody wonder why? There was some gossip about him having an affair.

Blair was his affair. She was not as innocent as she looked. Chuck had put so much together to understand her. My, oh my Blair proper Waldorf had slept with a teacher. That was some news.

"Thank you J" Chuck pays his drink and Jenny and went home.

Jenny felt bad she had told Chuck and Blair had made her swear to never tell.

The next day Blair was in the library and helping Mss. Carter. She was a plum looking woman and very kind. Blair spent her time in the library as a volunteer.

"Blair you are a darling for helping me" Blair was wearing a red skirt today and a black blouse. She had her hair band on with where black. Chuck walk right up to her.

"Waldorf, you really love books don't you?" Chuck drawls. Blair was looking annoy by him.

"Bass, how many times do I have to say I am not interested in you?" Blair barks at him. She took her stacks of books and walks over to a long shelf.

"But..you..like French don't you?" Chuck asks innocently. Blair was about to drop her books.

"What did you say?" Blair gabs. Could people know? No, that was absolute no way on les Jenny had told him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Blair plays it cool. The basshole how did he find out?

"He was good looking was he?" Chuck kept drawling on. Blair became paler by the minute.

"What do you want for shutting up?" Blair snaps at him, Chuck chuckles over her attitude. She was fiery and Chuck love fiery women.

"A date, drear princess" Blair look like she as eaten something bad.

"So, let me get this straight, you Chuck Bass want a date?" Blair looks stun over Chuck´s request. Chuck was a player and did not date? Why was he asking her?

"Yes, princess" Chuck felt more and more intrigued with her.

"Okay one date that is all" Blair says after a while. Then she went back to her job.

"8 at clock Friday" Chuck calls her. What had Blair been thinking? A date with Chuck Bass, he was probably going to rape her. Blair felt suddenly sad. The pain returned and she drops her books. Mss. Cater came running.

"Oh dear, Blair you okay?"

Blair felt tears running.

Mss. Carter helps Blair to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Play the game.**

**Chapter 3**

Blair awoke with a shock, the same nightmare again with him. The way he held her and put his hands on her made her sick. Blair had worked hard to get him out of her dreams. He wouldn't leave her alone only when she did things or worked herself tired enough. The nightmares were getting worse.

"Blair,Blair" She kept hearing him saying to her. Blair ran to the crib beside her bed. Lucky for her Henry was asleep. His tiny little hands were grabbing his blanket. Henry was half a year old. Blair kissed his little head.

"Oh, Henry" Blair tucked the blanket safely around him. There was this pain and joy from getting Henry. Blair had only been seventeen when she got him. Paul had seined the papers to Henry and given up his father´s right to her child. Blair was now a single teenage mum. Only Jenny and her family knew about him. Blair wanted to finish high-school and get in to Yael. Her life had been ruined when she got the news about her pregnancy. Blair hadn't taken a boyfriend since the time with Paul.

The whole Chuck Bass date scared her a bit. What did he want with her? Henry stirs in his sleep. Blair looks at him with adoration. God she loved her little boy. Chuck seamed nice enough yester day, except the blackmailing thing. Blair wonders how he knew about her affair.

Friday came too quickly for Blair´s taste. Chuck came as promised at 8. Blair had looked for something to wear, that did not show too much of herself, a dress with an okay cut not to low or high. Her hair was up in a bund and show of her neck.

Chuck was dress purple and black. His hair was so 50´ties. He had a cute curl in the front. Blair had never wanted a guy of her own age before. She always thought that guys at her own age war childless and dumb. Chuck seems bright and charming.

"Hi, princess" Chuck greed her and blow her an air kiss. Chuck was holding a single pink rose on his back to give to her. Went Blair got the rose she looks at it curiously. Chuck bass had brought her a rose and had undressed her yet. Chuck held his hand out to her. Blair looks at him with curiosity.

"Blair, I want to show you something very special for me" Chuck drags her out to the limo.

"If it your limo I am not impressed" Blair snaps. Chuck smiles. He kissed her hand.

Blair look at him confused at his gentleness.

Chuck took her to the Plaza Hotel. Blair looks at the grand building with interest.

"Bass, I don`t want to see your legacy"

"Waldorf, could you please trust me for at minute here?" Chuck say a little disgruntle with Blair´s attitude.

Chuck let her up to the top roof of the Plaza. The view was amazing and Chuck let her over to a patio. The patio was white with red roses on. The whole place was filled with candles. Chuck had made the cooking staff bring the food up to the roof.

"Chuck, all this for me?" Blair asks at little shocked over this surprise. She had thought Chuck would drag her of to sum strip joint or something like that. Chuck looks nervous and looks like he wants her to say something. Blair looks at the whole place with wonder.

"Chuck, this is amazing and so sweet of you" Blair walks over to the patio to look closely at the table with their dinner on. Blair wishes for at moment, that she had lost her virginity more romantically and not on the teacher´s desk. Chuck look at her in wonder. Blair seems so innocent and virginal, but Jenny told him that she had lost it to a teacher? Chuck looks at her sway her hips a little when she walks. Chuck sits down beside her. Blair nervously drew a finger through her hair. Chuck had never wanted so much in his life to put his hands up to her hair and feel it. Blair felt Chuck´s brown eyes on her. Blair blush over his stair it was flirtatious and sweet at the seam time.

"Blair, what do you do in your free time? Chuck starts a conversation with her.

"Study, I want to get in to Yale" And taking care of Henry. Blair hopes he was okay.

"Oh, big dreams I see" Chuck smiles at her. They were eating and Chuck kept talking to her. Blair Waldorf was full life and fun. Chuck likes her already, but she was hiding something. Suddenly music began to play. Chuck lifts Blair up to dance. Chuck held her tight and Blair felt a second a panic. She thought about Paul and his tight grip the kept her captive under him. Blair started to cry very softly. Chuck felt her tremble a little. Chuck lifts her chin and looked her in the eyes. He saw fear, which made him feel bad.

"It is okay Blair, I will not hurt you" Chuck assured her. Chuck caresses her back with gentle hands.

_Must be that damn teachers working_, Chuck thought as he held Blair. Blair felt safe in Chuck´s embrace. Chuck felt bad for a minute about the stupid bet, why had he taken it? _Because you wanted Nate´s stupid car and you hate to lose a little voice says in his head. _

Blair looks at Chuck. He was like Rhett Butler and she Scarlett O´Hara. Bothe brunettes and pretty handsome together, what was she thinking? Chuck look at her neck he want to kiss her. Her cherry red lips look so hot and soft. Chuck kissed her. Blair had never been kissed like that before, so passion fill and honest. Chuck hoped that he did not scare her. Blair felt stun by his action. Chuck still sways her to the music while kissing her. Chuck drew away for air and looks at Blair half lid eyes. Blair felt something she had never felt before, it scared her. That she felt like this. Chuck lust for her, but he still wanted her to lust for him as well. Chuck normally lusted for women, but did not care if they did lust for him. He wanted her to want him. Blair looks happy for a minute and felt something; she could not put her finger on.

Chuck took her home in his limo. Blair felt the comforting leather seat. She could smell Chuck´s musky, cigarettes and Scotch smell, it made her wonder did Chuck feel firm and strong under her touch?

Chuck kissed her goodbye on the cheek. Blair`s evening had been romantically and friendly. Chuck had never felt so attaché to woman before and Blair was definitely a woman. Chuck went home and calls Mike to see if he could find something on Blair Waldorf.


	4. Chapter 4

Play the game.

Chapter 4

Mike told Chuck that Blair had a child a little boy. Chuck was astounded that nobody knew about the child. It must have cost Blair everything to hide her son. Her son was named Henry and was a half year old. Blair had got him at the last month of her second years of high-school. Blair had been gone that month she gave birth, something about being an exchange-student. Now Chuck knew better. Little J hadn't told him the most important. Blair had a child with the pervert of a teacher. Chuck had never felt soo angry at someone before as he did right now with Paul.

Chuck seeks Jenny out to tell him exactly what she knew. Jenny begged Chuck to ask Blair to tell him instead. Chuck knew it was wrong to bother J with these questions. Blair had probably not told anybody about whole teacher and child thing. He had no right to be snooping in Blair´s life, but she need to tell somebody about this.

Blair was in the library and helping Mss. Carter. Blair loves to help out and fix things. She loved to get people to work for her, but doing things yourself was also fun. Blair was too busy to see Chuck eyeing her. Blair was wearing a light blue dress with a matching hair band. Chuck notice her tights where missing. She was wearing stockings instead. Blair looks up and saw Chuck standing there and smiling at her.

"Princess, would you like a walk?" Chuck held his hand out like a gentleman. Blair looks at him with surprise, but then took his hand. They walk out together and whole the school look as Chuck Bass and proper Blair Waldorf walk hand in hand. Nate watch them go, so Chuck had mannish to gain Blair´s trust. Nate thought about telling Blair about the bet. Chuck would lose and Blair would hate him.

"Chuck, we have to stop meeting in the library" Blair says with a hit of sarcasm.

"Yes indeed, princess, I have a title to up hold" Chuck jokes. Blair felt glad Chuck could easily joke with things. Blair thought about Henry, she had to get him from the day care. Chuck sees her thoughts wandering a little.

"We could get Henry together?" Chuck suggests .Blair was shock how could he know? God he will tell everybody what a slut I am. Blair was panicky. Chuck could see that on her and felt bad.

"Blair, I will not tell anyone and yes I know about your son" Blair was still very unsure about his kindness. Chuck and Blair took the ride to get Henry, Henry look happy as ever. He was a child without a care in the world. Blair wishes that she had the same happiness and carelessness. Chuck look at the child. He was a very pretty baby, dark hair and brown eyes like Blair. Henry did look at little like his father, but he resembled Blair more. Chuck saw her caring Henry over to him.

"Chuck, meet Henry" Blair let Henry look at Chuck. The little baby looks at Chuck with his doe like eyes and smiles at Chuck. Chuck had never met somebody the smiled so honestly. Henry put his tiny hand out to Chuck. Blair smiles "He wants you to hold him" Blair says. Chuck had never held a baby and was afraid that be mite drop him. Blair sense his fear and says "Chuck, don't worry, Henry likes you" Chuck held Henry. Henry was the smalls baby and so light. Blair looks happy and encouraging at Chuck. Chuck helps Blair with Henry. Blair look at Henry as Chuck help her up to the Waldorf apartment. Henry looks hungry and Blair start to sit down with him. "Chuck, would you please look away as I feed Henry?"

Chuck turn, but got a glint of Blair white color breast. Went Blair was finished feeding Henry she turn to Chuck. Chuck was amazed by Blair´s way of handling Henry. Chuck got Henry back in his arms as Blair was making the dinner. Chuck sways Henry and tries to hum some lullaby song. Blair begged Chuck over to her with a smile. "Blair, Henry is so little" Chuck says as he lulls Henry to sleep. Blair began to sing. Chuck recognizes the song as Moon River for Breakfast at Tiffany's. Blair voice was beautiful and angelic. Chuck´s mother had died when he was a baby, so nobody had sung him lullabies. Blair was a good mother. Later after Chuck and Blair had got Henry to bed, Blair told him her story.

I was soo looking forward to see the new French teacher because he was from Franz. Paul was nice to me to begin with. He helped me study extra and I came to like him more and more. One day before the exams he drag…me to his…office…and told me he wanted me … He start …..to …undress..me and..kiss..me..I don't know what to do..I….. Screamed..for help..He…

Blair look pale and Chuck embrace her. She cries and held on to Chuck for dear life. God that fucker Paul had play nice, kind and then raped her. Chuck felt hate towards Paul.

Chuck stayed with Blair that night lying on the floor while Blair sleeps on the bed with Henry. Chuck felt angry with himself for starting the bad with Nate. He was going to call the bet off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Play the game**

**Chapter 5**

Chuck went looking for Nate the next day. Nate was hanging outside. He was smoking his pot and did not see Chuck coming at all.

"Nate, we need to talk." Chuck look tired and he definitely felt tired. Nate looks up and put out his pot.

"What do you want Bass?" Nate looks at Chuck with a dazed look. _No wonder he is dazed from smoking all that pot_. Chuck shook his head in thought.

"I want to call the bet off Nate." Chuck look like he means it. Nate look still dazed at Chuck.

"What for, Chuck, don't want to play?" Nate says lazily. Chuck felt anger towards Nate. Damn, he could be so stupid sometimes.

"No, Nate this has to stop!" Chuck was look calmly at Nate.

"You were to make Blair a Sex-kitty and you would get my car and penthouse," Nate says in a matter of fact tone. Chuck look at Nate in disbelieve. This was not a game to Chuck anymore. He was tired of their games.

"You had until prom to make her bed you." Nate still holds his cool.

Blair was standing just behind a tree when she heard Chuck talk to Nate, so she was a game to be gamble with. Stupid mother-chuck Blair thought. She ran right pass Chuck and Nate. Chuck turns pale. She heard them. Chuck runs after her.

"Blair I can explain the whole thing" Chuck tries to talk sense to her.

"No, not another lie from you, Chuck," Blair roars. She felt pain, she had told Chuck all her dark secrets to him and here he was making her a bet for things. God what a fool she was.

"Blair, what I did was stupid and careless, please forgive me," Chuck look pleadingly at her. Blair was sad and felt betrayal.

"Basshole, leave me alone." Blair walks away.

Chuck is in a big pain for the hurt Blair has suffered by his hands.

Damn it, Chuck smacks his hand to the wall with such a force that his hand is bleeding. How could he be such a jerk and hurt Blair? She had suffered enough. Chuck looks for her, but she has already gone home. Jenny looks at him in disapproval.

"You really fuck it up, didn't you?" Jenny says without mercy at all. Chuck walks away and felt the black cloud hanging over his head.

Blair is sitting in the park with Henry and crying. Henry looks like he doesn't understand his mother´s tears and sorrow.

"Oh Henry, Chuck lie to me..I thought..he was nice." Blair holds her hands tight around Henry.

Nate gets bad conscience over his action. He had hurt both Chuck and Blair. He went out to find Chuck. Chuck was sulking, in the Plaza lobby and dinking Scotch. Nate hates to see Chuck so sad. The game was over by now.

"Chuck, I am sorry," Nate says honestly to him. Chuck looks up from his glass. Hell, couldn't Nate let him be.

"Just go, Nate." Chuck turns back to his drink. Nate did not give up that easily.

"No, Chuck, I won't let you sulk like that" Nate takes the drink from Chuck. Chuck looks shocked over Nate´s act.

"Want the Fu**."

"You like Blair, that way you defended her and you call off the bet." Nate looks at Chuck.

"Blair hates me. You won mate," Chuck say without any enthusiasm. Nate could not believe the outcome of the Blair and Chuck thing.

"No, Chuck you cannot give up" Nate look pleadingly at Chuck. Chuck had never seen his best friend begging him to do anything before.

Yes he like Blair. He had never met anybody that stirs these feelings in him. Blair and Henry were two people that made him feel alive for a minute.

Chuck decides to find her and make it up to her.

Meanwhile Blair was still sitting on the park bench and talking to Henry. Bart Bass had decided to walk his way home through the park. Bart spots the Waldorf Heiress sitting all alone with a baby. Bart had heard about some rumor about Miss. Waldorf having a child out of wedlock. Bart heard her talk to the baby.

"He was soo sweet towards me." Blair sighs a little and looks dreamy. The baby stirs and looks at her with love. Bart walks over to her. He didn't know why he did it, but there is something about this girl.

"Oh, Hallo Mr. Bass," Blair greets Bart. Bart looks closely at the girl; she looks like his decease wife.

"Why, are you sitting here all alone?" Bart asks. Blair looks at Bart Bass. Chuck´s father seems like a good man maybe a little cold, but nice enough.

"Your hell of a son is why I am sitting here.. No defense. "Blair looks sad.

Bart is surprise over that his son has made this girl so sad.

"None taken, my son can be a little pinheaded sometimes." Bart looks at Blair lulls the baby a sleep.

Blair told Bart about the bet. Bart grows a little sour over his son, but he had tried to make it up to Blair.

"Don't worry Blair, my son will come around" Bart look thoughtful.

Blair thanks Bart for listening to her. Bart looks at the pretty brunette walking away. His son was lucky to maybe find a girl so kind and sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, thanks for the reviews and hope you like my story.

* * *

**

Play the game.

**Chapter 6**

Blair slept badly that night Henry kept crying and stirring around. Blair was up most of the night, trying to calm him down.

"Hush, baby, mum is right here," Blair says in a comforting tone. A last Henry falls asleep.

Dorota work Blair up and took care of Henry as Blair got herself dressed.

"Miss. Blair, a whole lot of flowers came for you." Dorota got Henry dressed and shows Blair the flowers. They were all pink, red, purple and white roses. Blair looks at the card that came with the flowers.

_Dear Blair_

_I really want to tell you, what a jerk I am. I am not good with words, but hope flowers helps. I know... I have no rights to ask for your forgiveness. Your and Henry made me believe that I can be good. The bet was dumb and careless. I made that bet, before I knew you and got to learn more about you. I hope you like my flowers. _

_The pinks are for your blush._

_The reds are for your lips. _

_The whites are for your honestly and pureness._

_The purples are for your love. _

_Blair Waldorf you are more then I could ask for, yeah it sounds cheesy, I know. _

_You're sincerely Chuck Bass. _

_Pss… Say hi to Henry for me. _

Blair was shocked over Chuck´s way of saying sorry. Chuck Bass was acting all feeling. Blair was not sure off herself anymore. He had done a 180 on her. Henry looks at the flowers with wonder.

"Aren't they pretty?" Blair asks Henry. Henry smiles at her in a- yeah –they- are –nice- but -I –am- hungry.

Chuck was nervous about the whole flower thing. It was Jenny that gave him the idea. Nate promise to deliver them to her. Chuck had never in his life given a girl flowers before. Chuck had **never **given anything before and not expects to get something in return.

Blair walks in to school all glad the next day. Chuck did not know what to do with himself. He was so jumpy and nervous, that he jumps up every time Nate mentions Blair.

"Chuck Bass, nervous who would have thought that," Nate teases him. Chuck tries to calm himself down.

"Thank for the support, Nate. I hate to break it to you, but it is not working," Chuck says impatiently.

Blair walks over to Chuck and smiles. Chuck tries to keep his cool.

"Hi, Bass thanks for the flowers." Blair was holding her hands tight together. Her clothes were class school wear with skirt and blouse. Chuck thought she look hot. He thought about the prom, was she going to the prom? Could he ask her about it?

"Blair, are you going to the prom," Chuck asks in off-hand tone.

"Yes, I think so, why?" Blair looks at him with questioning look.

"Blair, we you go with me to the prom as a friend?" Chuck looks nervous now.

Could she trust him after the whole bet thing? She wishes she could because he was sweet towards her. Chuck Bass had brought her flowers and that in itself was a big thing.

"Yes, I will go with you," Blair says in a sweet tone. Chuck thought his heart had hop out of his chest for sheer joy, Blair Waldorf on his arm that was something.

"Blair, I…am sorry..," Chuck began, but Blair kisses him to shut him up. Chuck felt blood stir in his veins and rush to a sudden place. God, she had made him want her.

Nate walks by them and claps. Who would have thought Chuck Bass was in love?

Blair drew away from him and laughs "Oh my, I got Chuck Bass to shut his mouth." Chuck kisses her back and spins her around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Yeah I miss Bart and I thought his death in the GG was sad. **

* * *

**Play the game**

**Chapter 7**

Blair was bloody nervous over prom; it had always been her dream. She loved the idea of pretty dresses and good looking guys asking her to dance with them. Blair had her own good looking guy this time Charles Bass. Chuck was indeed handsome and yummy.

Chuck was nervous to; he had never taken a girl to prom before. They were going as friends, but Chuck like Blair a lot.

Henry was looking at his mother as she fixes her hair. Blair had decided to curl it a little. Jenny had made the dress for Blair. The dress was long in the back and short in the front. It was purple. Henry was to stay with Dorota. Jenny was going with Nate.

Chuck picks up Blair with his limo. Chuck is dress just as nicely as Blair. He is wearing a black suit with purple shirt and black tie. Handsome to a T. Chuck smile at her not his usual smirk, but a real smile.

"Oh my, Blair, you knock the breath out of me. " Chuck still keeps his handsome eyes on her. Dorota and Henry come out to wish them luck. Henry looks at Chuck in an amazed look.

"Hi, Shorty" Chuck walks over to Henry and gives him a wink. Blair laughs a Chuck´s kindness towards her son.

"Don't worry, I will get your mama back to you in one piece," Chuck says in a reassuring tone. Henry squeals at him. Chuck smiles even more.

They leave the Waldorf apartment. Chuck holds Blair´s hand in his. Chuck has a soft and firm hand. Not clammy and cold like Paul's, just the thought gets Blair clammy. Chuck sense her fear and holds her tighter. Without words Chuck calms Blair down by just holding her. His act is so selfless and caring. _The other part holds you without expecting anything in return; just hold you as selfless act. _

Chuck and Blair walks out hand in hand. People stare at them. Chuck did give a fuck if they did, he was so happy right now that a little matter to him. Blair felt like a teenage girl is suppose to feel in her prom. Blair hadn't felt like a teenager in a long time. The prom is filled with happy looking faces. Bart, Chuck´s father was there to, because he gives the school lot of money every year. Chuck greed his father with a nod. Blair smiles at Bart. Chuck sees her smile and asks about Blair smile.

"Your father talked to me that day you called off the bet." Blair looks at Chuck.

"Who have thought my dad would talk to girl without hitting on her," Chuck says with wonder. Blair look confused at Chuck.

"Yeah, my dad is a womanizer, hope he did not hit on you?" Chuck looks joking at Blair.

"Charles Bass, Your father was only kind to me." Blair takes Chuck´s hand to lead him to the dance floor. They dance very slowly and Chuck looks like it is the easiest ever. No wonder Chuck is good at nearly everything. Blair looks as his son his dancing with Blair. Bart looks dreamy for a minute, thinking of his own prom with Evelyn Bass. They look so much like himself and Evelyn. The staff of the school had hinted that to.

"Bart Bass, Your son resembles you a lot and, the young Waldorf looks so much like Mrs. Bass." Bart nod. He did not like to admit that his son look alike on some points.

"Chuck, thank you for being my date," Blair says with a smile.

Chuck smirks and says "No, it is me that has to thank you" They walk of the dance floor. Blair went to the bathrooms. Chuck waits for her.

Blair was standing and fixing her dress and hair. Suddenly Paul walks out. Blair´s blood freezes in her veins. God that bloody man that took her against her will.


	8. Chapter 8

**Play the game**

**Chapter 8**

"Mr. Pontmercy, what are you doing here?" Blair asks calmly, but she felt less calm by the minute.

Paul looks cold and scans her over with his cold eyes. Blair thought Bart Bass had cold eyes, but Paul had colder eyes. Bart was kind. Blair kept her eye in the mirror; it was easier to face her demon while looking in the mirror.

"I have left my wife. I want you," His tone is cold and off-handed.

Blair shook her head in disbelieve, how can he want her? He is a teacher and a rapist. Blair walks over to the door to escape him. Paul blocks her pass to the door.

"I told you, I want you, **damn it**, say it back that you want me to **Blair,**" Paul roar at Blair. No not again Blair thought desperately, just the idea of Paul using her makes her sick. Paul drags his arms around Blair and forces her to hug him.

"See, my pet, you want me so badly" Blair voice was stuck in her throat. She wants to scream at him. Paul did not feel Blair trembling. Paul caresses her hair in a caring way, but Blair did not feel the care at all, she only felt fear. Chuck where are you? Blair thought.

Paul starts to drag Blair´s dress up and Blair stiffens. She really should be fighting back, but Blair´s body was frozen to the spot. Paul slips his fingers to her sex. Blair was panicking inside.

Chuck! Suddenly as if her pray work Chuck storms in, he throw Paul off Blair. Blair looks as Chuck smacks Paul over the head. Blair runs close to the door.

"Chuck," Blair wails. Chuck hits Paul so hard that his stacks over to the sink and falls down. Chuck lifts Blair out of the bathroom. People heard the commotion and came running. Bart looks at Chuck and Blair. Blair had bruises on her waist where Paul had grabbed her. Chuck was holding Blair to him. She was crying and Chuck did not look to happy about Paul thing. Good he had come just in time.

Paul is charge with nearly rape. Bart was hiring Blair a lawyer. Chuck takes Blair home. The limo ride was in silence.

"Thanks for saving me, Chuck." Blair lies in Chuck´s lap. Chuck was stroking her hair.

"I thought he would…" Blair looks pale. Chuck looks angry.

"I would never let him hurt you twice," Chuck says honestly. Blair felt safe in Chuck´s embrace.

"Chuck, make love to me,"Blair says in low voice. Chuck did not know what to say to that. Yes he like her, no he **loved **her, but he doesn't want to hurt her.

"Blair, are you sure about this?" Chuck asks with a serious tone.

"Yes, Chuck, make me forget him." Blair looks at Chuck with a loving wink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Play the game**

**Chapter 9**

"Blair, we cannot make love in a limo," Chuck says in a husky voice. Blair was kissing him and messing his hair up. Blair had never felt such passion. Chuck´s hands were rooming her body and kissing her lips with raw force. This passion did not scare her at all. Chuck had been gentle and sweet to her. He even likes her son.

"I want you, Chuck," Blair sounds longing for him and he could not deny her. Chuck start to tell the driver to drive around. Blair lifts her hand to his jacket and kisses his neck as she unbuttons his shirt. Chuck drags Blair´s dress down by the shoulders. Blair´s pale fully breasts are visible. Blair felt like this was her first time. Blair knew Chuck´s reputation for being a hell of a fuck. Chuck wants to satisfy Blair. Chuck kisses them. Blair had a fantastic taste. She tasted sweet and salty. Blair had Chuck´s bare chest free. He had dark chest hairs he had a happy-trill to his manly part. Blair got wet by the thought. She had never been lustful before.

Blair took Chuck´s pants off. Chuck lets Blair lead the love making, because she was not ready for him to take over. Chuck kisses her neck and brushes her hair away from her face. They kissed more and Chuck looks at her with- can - I- take- you-panties -off look.

"Oh, Chuck," Blair sound husky. That was enough for Chuck. He took them off while kissing her. Chuck kept kissing her and slowly moving his hands to her sex, with Paul it had scared her, but with Chuck it felt good. Chuck kisses her as he moves his finger in and out off her. Blair want to feel Chuck, she starts to move her hands over his sex. God he was HUGE, she did not know if he would fit her. Chuck saw her fear and kisses her sweetly. Chuck was using protection, he like Henry, but he was not ready to be a dad. Blair was so wet for Chuck. Chuck took her in one thrust. They love making was sweet. Chuck takes Blair very gently. He did rush it, Blair first time had been a nightmare, why make this one to. Blair moans as she let Chuck take her. Chuck is gentle and very hot.

"God, Chuck this was so good," Blair sounds out of breath. Chuck look sweaty and holds Blair to him.

"Love you, Chuck," Blair says in a low and husky tone. Chuck nearly did not catch it.

Blair Waldorf, Miss. goodie two shoes was his love to.

"I love you to," Chuck says simply to her. It was simple he loved Blair.

Blair´s phone went off.

It was Dorota. She had got a call for Paul's lawyer that wanted to tell Blair that Henry was in Paul´s custody.

"Chuck …Paul took..Henry in his custody," Blair voice was shaking.

That Fucker Chuck thought. Chuck call Bart to tell him about Paul´s little act. Blair was crying and Chuck was calm her down.

"We will get Henry back, I promise you," Chuck sounds assuring and calming at the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi I update it a littel.

* * *

**

Play the game

**Chapter 10**

Paul was raising charges to keep Henry in his custody. Blair was crying and Chuck was furious at Paul. Bart told Blair that she had a strong case against Paul.

First he had mist used his position as a teacher.

Second he had reaped Blair who was a student.

And a last he had nearly reaped Blair again. Paul had forger paper. He had never seined his name on the right papers to Henry. Bart was backing Chuck and Blair up on this.

Bart knew at married to a Waldorf heiress was good. Blair was old money and that meant more power and Bart like Blair.

Chuck was not seeing any women beside Blair. She had become his only lady. Blair had grown to love Chuck. When the trial start Blair ran to hug Henry to her. Chuck was holding Blair. He also got to see Henry. Henry looks okay, but he smiled when he saw his mum. Chuck looks at Henry. Henry smiles at Chuck. Chuck gets to hold Henry as well. Poor little thing all alone without Blair, Henry needs Blair. Blair gets to feed him. Blair cries when Henry is taken from her.

Blair cries silently through the whole trial. Blair had to tell about her rape and Chuck was holding her hands.

"Miss. Waldorf, why did not you tell anybody about being rape?" The judge asks.

Blair looks sadder and tries to hold the tears at bay. Chuck did not want to see Blair go through the sad story, and tell about the most horrible moments in her life.

"I was scared and didn't know if anybody would believe me," Blair says in a trembling voice.

The judge asks Chuck about the whole action in the bathroom.

Chuck told everything that happened in the bathroom. Blair was shaking under the whole tale. Chuck was shaking to, but not with fear but with anger. Paul tries to look all innocent and told that Blair was coming on to him. The lyre Chuck thought darkly. Lucky for Blair they had a tape from the bathroom. The tape shows Paul forcing himself on Blair and Chuck beating up Paul.

The judge decides to give Paul 2 years in prison and gives Blair full custody over Henry. Chuck got one night for beatting Paul, but Paul´s lawyer wants to put Chuck in prison. Blair was happy that Chuck only got one night in prison, but Chuck told her not to worry.

"Blair, I would do anything for you and Henry, if going to prison is what I takes I will do that." Chuck looks sure about his choice.

After the trial Chuck is taken to prison and Blair kisses him goodbye and promise to visit him.

The school was talking about Chuck Bass in jail. Blair had to answer stupid questions about it.

Nate and Jenny were a big help. They talk to her about Chuck and visited him. Bart also did. Bart was proud of Chuck for doing something so selfless.

Went Chuck got out Blair hugs and kisses him like mad. Blair became Chuck Bass´s girlfriend.

After their high-school Blair and Chuck got married and got a child, now they where Blair, Chuck, Henry and Anne.

Fine


End file.
